


An evening in December

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: As they are on their way back, Percy contemplates what it would be like to be with Gwaine
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Kudos: 63





	An evening in December

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Day 14 of Have a Camelot Christmas 2019

Percy tried to not notice. The Christmas market and the concert they'd been to later had been great fun, they had a beer and mulled wine or two (or many) and taking the bus back home was the only responsible thing they had done all evening. They were tired from all the bouncing around and Gwaine's head had sunk against his shoulder. 

Gwaine. His friend Gwaine. His flirting-with-everything-may-it-have-a-pulse-or-not-friend Gwaine. Percy took a deep breath that he let out in a sigh. It wasn't good what he was feeling lately. It would lead nowhere as Gwaine couldn't be tamed. 

All Percy wanted was a nice reliable relationship with a man who was there for him. Gwaine wasn't that man. He was there for him in his own way. Just not...oh well. Better to forget about the little crush he had developped in the past weeks. 

Peeking over, he saw that Gwaine was fast asleep, almost snuggling against him. Not that anyone in London would blink an eye, but it was still good that they were seated in the back of the bus. 

Gwaine looked so young when he was asleep. As if he never had a wicked thought in his entire life. Percy knew better. Gwaine had a lot of wicked thoughts and he'd brought them in trouble with acting on those thoughts more than once. Percy smiled. And each time made for a great story and he would be lying if he insisted it hadn't been fun. 

It felt so good, though, to have Gwaine so close. Gwaine was usually generous when it came to hugs and nudges and handshakes and other physical contact, but this here was different. Maybe he shouldn't interpret too much into it, but it felt good that Gwaine had fallen asleep on him. 

Too bad their stop was coming up.

"Gwaine?" Percy asked carefully.

Gwaine grumbled.

"Gwaine, wake up, we have to get off the bus."

Slowly, Gwaine came to and blinked around tiredly. "Oh."

"Come on, let's go."

Gwaine got up, but stayed close as they went to the door. He leaned against Percy again, closing his eyes. 

Percy put an arm around him and dragged him along as they got off the bus. Was Gwaine really so drunk? He couldn't let him go to his place alone, even though that was just half a block down the road. 

"Where are we going?" Gwaine mumbled tiredly.

"You're staying with me tonight. You can't be left on your own."

"Okay."

It was weird for Gwaine not to argue, but Percy opened the door and let them both in. When they had taken off their jackets and boots, Percy went to get them both a bottle of water and some aspirin for Gwaine. If he really was that drunk, it would help with the hangover. 

"I'm going to get you some bed-stuff, so you can stay here." 

Gwaine knew his way around his place, so Percy just left him standing there. 

When he returned with a pillow and an armful of blankets, Gwaine was nowhere to be found. Not in the kitchen, not in the living room, not in the little garden that belonged with the house. 

"Gwaine?"

"Hm?"

What the heck was he doing in the bedroom? Percy went over and found Gwaine curled up in his bed. He stood there for a while, pondering what to do. 

Gwaine was his friend, but would he give up his bed for him? His couch was too short for him to sleep on, he would have a crick in the neck in the morning and more bodyparts that would hurt from even trying to sleep there. But he couldn't just climb in with Gwaine, could he? Not with the crush he had lately. Who knew what his body would do while he was sleeping?

But his bed was so much warmer than the couch and if he kept to the edge of the bed and didn't move, nothing would happen. So after a while of debating with himself, he changed into sweatpants and pulled the sweater over his head. Carefully, as not to disturb Gwaine, Percy slid under the covers. 

Gwaine moved around immediately and Percy had an armful of Gwaine in no time, Gwaine's head on his shoulder, his arm around his middle. "Gwaine?" He whispered urgently.

Opening his eyes, Gwaine grinned. He didn't seem to be drunk anymore at all. What....? "That's not too bad, is it? We should have done this months ago."

"Gwaine?" Percy's heart was beating fast. "We need to..." Talk about this? Discuss it? Find out what we both want?

But all thoughts fled Percy's mind when Gwaine started to kiss him.


End file.
